


Fair

by lostforlife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, erwin is excited over candy, if i dont make erwin depressed in my fics i die, my baby, theatre blow job, they arent caught but yea, they enjoy a fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlife/pseuds/lostforlife
Summary: Waiting for their sponsors to give them funding for the upcoming expedition, the Commander and the Capitan enjoy their free time in capital visiting local fair.Some trouble happens as Erwin almost gets robbed, but dating humanity's strongest truly has its perks. In the end they gain a lot more from their trip than expected.





	Fair

"Do you want me to suck you off?" 

That was certainly not something the Commander expected to hear. 

But then again, despite being together for a year now, the small Captain hasn’t stopped surprising him. 

"Levi, I really appreciate the offer, but I doubt it would help." 

"Look, I'm just trying to help alright? I'm no head doctor, but I know you..." 

He said matter-of-factly as he sat next to Erwin on the bed. 

"... and I know what you like, Erwin Smith. So?" 

Erwin felt bad for Levi. 

It was rare for them to get some time off together, and despite Levi's protests it was Erwin who wanted to come to the capital. Ever since he was a young boy, he always wanted to visit one of those fairs that were happening at this time of the year. 

Spring started blending into summer. The weather was warm, but not hot enough to prevent people from leaving their houses in fear of getting burned. And most importantly, there was plenty of food. All of these things caused good mood amongst people and they wanted to celebrate. 

Theatre plays, circus acts, lots and lots of stalls with food or hand-made products, artists willing to draw portraits of those who paid them, old women foretelling the future. 

But now he didn't feel like going. He didn't feel like anything. 

"You can go alone Levi." 

"And do what? The only thing I'm interested in are tea shops and they are overpriced as hell here." 

Levi had a point. 

Realizing that because of him Levi is now stuck here with nothing to do made him feel even worse. 

"Oy stop that! I know what you're thinking Erwin and it's not true. I'm happy wherever you are. Sure, the smell here is awful, but you know where I grew up, I've dealt with worse." 

It made him smile how well Levi knew him. 

"Listen Erwin. Our sponsors said it'll take them a week before they decide how much money they give us. With no budget you can't plan an operation and you're useless in the Corps. We have one week to do whatever we want and even if you want to spend the week sulking in this overpriced room, I'll be more than happy to join." 

"You'd really spend the entire week here with me?" 

"You know me, don't you." 

Levi's reassurance suddenly made him feel a lot better. He still had melancholic thoughts, but knowing there's someone who understands him and is willing to help had a calming effect on his soul. 

"Still, it'd be a shame not to go to the fair at least once. I want to see what all the rich pigs spend their money on." 

"Tomorrow maybe? I read there's an interesting play in the evening." 

"Don't push yourself, you'll see when you wake up. I'll go buy some dinner now and bring it here, I’m not letting you starve just because you don’t want to deal with people." 

"Alright. Take my money if you need, as you said many things here are overpriced." 

Levi just smiled as he left the room. 

After some searching Erwin realized his wallet is gone. 

He didn't even notice Levi taking it, but the former thug's smile was all the confirmation he needed. 

***

"The smell here is even worse than in the room." 

"Well, we do own quite an expensive room." 

"How the fuck does someone choose to live here?" 

"Only poor people and the middle-class live directly in the city, mostly work reasons or they don't have a choice. Those who can afford it live in the outskirts and arrive by carriages." 

"Tch. Naturally." 

"Look Levi! They sell candy here!" 

Erwin's eyes brightened at the sight of doughnuts and other sweets. 

_Like a little kid._

But truth is it made Levi's heart soft, seeing the usually stern commander act like this. 

Oh, how jealous he is of people who met Erwin as a young idealistic brat. 

“I had no idea you had a sweet tooth.” 

Erwin ignored him, too preoccupied with the teeth-ruining goodies in front of him. 

“Look at those worm-like things! They were my favourite when I was a kid. I had no idea they still make those!” 

“What’s that thing next to them? It looks like dried shit.” 

“Those are cookies! Don’t tell me you never had one of those?” 

“And that thing looking like actual shit?” 

“That’s caramel! Sugar melted at very high temperatures.” 

“Ugh the sweet air is making me sick. You buy something for me, I’m going to get some fresh air.” 

Erwin admired the stall for a moment until he noticed his Captain is missing. 

"Hey Levi! Which favour of doughnut do you want? There's strawberr-" 

Just as he pulled out his wallet a young boy emerged from behind the stall. He ripped the wallet from Erwin’s hands and immediately disappeared with it. 

It took Erwin a moment to realize what happened, but by the time he started looking after the brat Levi was already after him. 

Raised in the underground a chase like this was nothing new. 

Analysing his surroundings as he ran, trying to determine where the boy is based on the reaction of the crowd. 

The thief had the upper hand since he lived here and knew the terrain. The tricks of this place, tight passages between streets and all the empty buildings where it’s possible to hide. 

But Levi didn't survive in the underground out of pure luck. 

Kenny taught him well and he learned a lot by living on his own. 

He wasn't humanity's strongest for nothing. 

If he couldn't outsmart his opponent, he had to catch him as soon as possible. 

Getting a perfect view of the city centre by climbing on a statue in the middle of the square he saw the boy pushing through queues of people waiting to get local specialities. 

It was a narrow street. 

_Perfect._

Like a lightning bolt he jumped down from the statue and after few seconds he held the thief by the collar of his shirt, slamming him on the ground.

"Causing panic even after you got away from my sight, that's not very smart." 

Securing him by kneeling on his back he was determined to get what he chased after. 

"Now kiddo, give me what you stole and I won't break any bone. How about that?" 

Some local woman screamed at Levi's brutality, but he paid no attention to her. 

"Please sir! Please let me go, I'll give you whatever you want." 

This was not what Levi was expecting. 

No insult? No spitting? And _sir_? 

Upon closer look the kid was dressed far better than he expected some homeless brat to look. 

"My father will pay any amount you want as an apology, please don't break anything." 

_Oh._

"The fuck you steal if your father has money?" 

"It was just a bet! I'm really sorry, I planned on returning it after showing it to my friends." 

_Yeah sure._

"Levi! There you are!" 

_What a perfect timing, blondie._

"Hey Erwin, this kid says his father will pay any amount if I don't break any of his bones." 

Though showing no emotion on his face, there was a visible spark in Erwin's eyes. He must've had the same idea as Levi." 

*** 

"I still can't believe how lucky we were today." 

"Yea, who would've thought your idea of visiting the capital would turn out to be so profitable." 

After meeting the boy's father, they found out he truly had a lot of money. After apologizing for his son's behaviour, they agreed not to involve police as long as the guy would help with the funding of their future expeditions. 

Trying to smile while shaking their hands he obviously wasn't happy about this and the boy surely got a major ass beating when they left. 

As a sign of his good will he also gave them the tickets to today's play. They were meant to be for his son and his friend, but he probably won't be able to sit for a long time. 

So here they were. 

Sitting in a balcony booth on the side which contained only 2 seats, so it was just the two of them. 

The theatre suddenly got darker. 

"Look Levi, it's about to start." 

"Sure it is." 

With that he slowly slid off of the seat and knelt in front of Erwin. 

"Levi, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, c’mon Commander, I thought you were smarter than this." 

"Weren't you excited to see the play?" 

"You were the one who wanted to see it. I was kind of interested before, but I had no idea we would get such amazing seats." 

"We're in a theatre Levi." 

"And that's why you should be careful not to make any noise. Hush, Blondie, and enjoy the play." 

The thought came to Erwin’s mind as he felt Levi opening his pants. 

_This was going to be a long night._

Light breaths on his thighs made him shiver before the Captain started mouthing him through underwear. 

However, not wanting to cause Erwin troubles on their way to the hotel by walking in sticky underwear, Levi quickly took his dick out. 

It took just few kitten licks to get him into the mood and Erwin was truly grateful for how dark it was inside of the theatre. 

Suddenly an old lady laughed in the booth next to theirs and Erwin finally started to feel the weight of their situation. 

_They were in public._

And with horror he realized it made him even more excited. 

Levi was aware of that too, as he felt an exhale on his cock from a quiet chuckle.

Not wanting to end things quickly Levi decided to be a tease and only licked him. 

However, when he felt Erwin was getting used to it he took his head it, making the Commander jump on his seat. 

Never letting Erwin rest, Levi continued in his torture for the next few minutes. 

Leaning on the armrest Erwin looked like he was thinking about the play. 

But the truth is, he was biting his hand to stop himself from moaning. 

The tickets must’ve cost a lot and today’s play was the only one he actually was excited to see, but he didn’t mind. 

How could he? 

If there were things in his life he regrets, getting his cock sucked by his lover in a theatre filled with rich people who would normally scoff at the sight of him was not one of them. 

Levi suddenly took him whole and he had to hide his yelp with coughing, which alerted some old couple beside him. 

Thankfully they paid no mind to the fact that the seat beside him was empty and quickly turned back to the stage so they wouldn't miss anything. 

If he won't die today, he could consider himself to be immortal. 

Unlike moans his heavy breathing was a lot harder to disguise so he was praying to the walls and all gods who made them that Levi would finish him soon. 

His prayers were heard and, no longer teasing, Levi swallowed him until he felt the back of his throat. 

After few more licks and sucks Erwin was coming, deep inside Levi's throat, with tears forming in his eyes as he was supressing all sounds from escaping his lips. 

Wiping his mouth Levi sat back next to him, acting like nothing happened. 

"So... what did I miss?" 

Erwin had no answer for him as he was still trying to catch his breath. 

How he deserved Levi he had no idea. 

But he was incredibly glad, as he couldn't imagine anyone else to sit beside him here, in their room or in his office back at the Corps. 

_I know I did many bad things and don't deserve to have my wishes fulfilled, but please, Levi, never leave me._

The hand holding his however told Erwin he didn't have to worry about this. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Started it writing when depressed and put porn at the end because people don't read fics unless it's explicit.  
> A Mess.


End file.
